


Drive-In Summer Night

by TheKrustyKum



Category: Get Over It! (Webcomic)
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alek has a massive shlong, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Borderline Rape, Car Sex, First Time, Hair-pulling, Heat Stroke, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like Alek, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Sex, bottom Alek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrustyKum/pseuds/TheKrustyKum
Summary: So basically,,, instead of taking Alek to the drive-in to meet Daisy, Alek and Benny go together as “pals”｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(っ ͡° ل͜ ͡°)っ✂╰⋃╯
Relationships: Alek Murphy/Benjamin
Kudos: 2





	Drive-In Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> I used an excessive amount of 1950s American slang so sorry~

“Alice in Wonderland? Isn’t that a girls movie?” Alek asks. They pass by the tall-standing sign that displayed the movies playing for the night.

“And? Word from the bird is that it’s real cool!” Benny smiles. Alek snickers.

“Like  _ you  _ know what  _ cool _ is” He analyzes Benny from head to toe in the late evening light, “Tell me when you’re gonna crop your wig. It’s a frizzed-out mess. At least try some gel”

“No way! And be like one of those damn greasers?” Benny waved in passion “Nah, I’d rather stay with my orange crop”

They never meant anything by the taunts, but it certainly was fun to try and get a rise out of each other.

They arrived too late, and this showed in how packed the lot was.

“Shit! It’s only seven! I paid twenty-five cents for these spots?!” Benny fumed and pulled into a spot in the back right. Near the trees.

“Geez, it’s fine. I’ll pay ya back later on my half” Alek sympathized. Benny chewed on his lip and grunted.

“It woulda been so much better if the others came” He said under his breath. Alek smiles at him, pretending he wasn’t hurt by the remark. Was he not good enough for his best friend?

The previews started around nine. The lines at the snack stand were sneaking around cars until the movie truly started, and even then the lines were fierce. But the thing that was truly fierce was the heat.

Even with the sun gone down and it being the beginning of September, the AC struggled immensely.

“Damn this old beater!” Benny smacked the dashboard. Sweat poured down both of their brows in the uncomfortable heat. Alek rolled down his window but with no relief. “Pick that back up! The AC ‘ll escape!” Benny groaned. As if on cue, the AC unit died in a sputtering silence.

“We’re gonna roast like a Thanksgiving turkey. Have any better ideas?” Alek cocked his head. Benny nodded.

“Take it off!” He said, grabbing the back of his collar and pulling his shirt off over his head. Alek pauses, marveling at Benny’s glimmering chest. “So? You ain’t worried about messing up the seats are you? I’m gonna trash this thing soon anyways”

Alek swallowed and went to unbutton his own shirt.

That was not a way to be thinking of his friend. But somehow he felt extremely self conscious taking off his own shirt with the rivalry of Benny’s perfect body.

As Alek timidly shook off his own shirt, Benny found himself staring at him as well. Something about how he focused on his buttons and how his hands moved to reveal his pale chest twisted in his brain curiously. Maybe he needed fresh air.

“Wanna get snacks?” He asked. Alek looked up after tossing his shirt in the back seat.

“Yeah. Good idea. A Pepsi sounds bomb” he agreed, and they both got out of the car. The line had shortened considerably from the last time they looked. The starry sky didn't amount for the heat still trapped in this one passion pit. Looking to the left, Alek watched as Bennys freckled chest heaved and thought for just a second about touching it.

Benny caught Alek looking, but didn't dare say anything. And he wondered if Alek felt the same tension in the air. And in his pants.

“Two Pepsies please” Benny ordered. Alek was too anxious to order things for himself. Benny propped his elbows on the shelf at the pickup window and fanned himself, facing the sky with his eyes closed. The curious tightness in Aleks pants seemed to grow more uncomfortable with that. He looked away and fanned himself as well.

“Pepsies?” The woman handed out the two drinks. Alek clears his throat

“How much did we miss?” he asks, beginning to walk back to the car with Benny in the lead. Benny looks up at the screen.

“Not much-” He turns around, now walking backward and facing Alek, “Wait. Are you excited to see a  _ girls _ movie?” he smirks.

“No!” Alek protests. 

Bennys ankle catches on a fallen branch from a nearby tree, sending him backwards -but not before stumbling- onto the ground. Happening in a mere instant, Alek hadn't a moment to react, tripping over the same branch Benny had. Not only did the spill most of their Pepsies on themselves, but Alek had landed perfectly on top of Benny.

“Ow! Ow!” shouted Benny. Alek peeled his chest off of Bennys’, blushing vigorously from their position. It took him a second to realize why Benny was crying out. In the fall, their crotches fell into each other as well. Both of their half-hard members had crushed the other, and Alek was the main force. Alek felt his face heat up more and stood up carefully.

“I'm sorry! Sorry!” He didn't know if Benny had felt his, but he was mostly alarmed that Benny had felt about as hard as he was. Well, coming up in a close second at how rapidly his was growing now.

Benny looked up at Alek with neutral expression.

“Cool it, just help me up, will ya?” Benny asked, picking up the two half-full bottles. Alek was confused with Bennys’ expression. He couldn't discern any emotion from it. Alek bent over and pulled him to his feet, but Benny wouldn't let go of his hand.

“Hey, uh…” Alek starts, before being briskly walked to the car in the corner. Coming around the barren right side of it, Benny turns and slams Alek up against the trunk of the car. Alek raises his hands up to his chest, thinking Benny would hit him. “I didn't mean to fall on ya! I swear!”

Instead of hitting him, or even saying anything, Benny shoves his head forward. Kissing Alek on the lips for a few seconds.

Alek stands there with his eyes wide. He could feel the hot wetness from Bennys lips as they moved on his.

“Back up” Alek says out of the corner of his mouth. Benny obeys. They stare into each others eyes, panting. Benny had both of his forearms resting above Aleks head, effectively entrapping him. He pushed his hips forward into Aleks. Alek clenches his jaw tightly.

“I'm not a homosexual” Alek whispers.

“You’re hard. And I saw you staring at me earlier” Benny says hoarsely.

“That doesn’t make me a homosexual” Alek couldn't deny it. But he had never seen him sexually. He was pretty sure he only liked girls. Could that change? What would his parents think? He already kissed him. 

“Please… kiss me again” Alek asked.

“You're serious?” Benny asks. He was stupefied that Alek didn't try to punch him. Alek, without a response was getting antsy. He decided with all of his might to make a move himself. He pushed up to kiss him. Benny had already stolen his first kiss. Might as well.

New to this, Alek never parted his lips and kept a strangely prolonged peck. Benny melted over Alek. Moving his arms behind Aleks head and fondled with his thick brown hair. Which strangely caused Alek to arch his back and take in a sharp breath.

“That's pretty hot” Benny said into Aleks mouth, finally able to slip his tongue inside. Alek cringed at first.

“Someones… gonna see us!’ Alek whispers urgently. Benny suddenly pulls Aleks hair to the side.

“A-Ah!” He moaned. Benny moves down next to his ear until his entire body was flush with Aleks’ on the car.

“We’re at the end of the lot. They won't notice,” He blew into Aleks ear, “Unless you make noise” Despite the heat, Alek shivered. Benny began kissing Aleks’ neck, trailing fluttering kisses down to his chest. His arms slid down the sides of Aleks dripping body. Before he knew it, he was on his knees just above Aleks’ pants. Alek sat up.

Benny was looking at Alek with doe eyes, biting his lip, and tapping on his tented, strained jeans. Aleks’ blush deepened tenfold.

“It’s gross” Alek covered his mouth to hide his expression.

“I can’t tell if you’re being more like a girl or if you’re warning me” Benny says. Alek shakes his head. He can’t even process the insult right now. “Either way, I’m sure it's just as sexy as the rest of your body” His voice lowered, tugging lightly at his pants in need. Alek thought he was going to pass out from the lack of blood flow to his brain. He simply nodded and turned away.

Benny unbuckled his pants quickly, undoing his buttons even quicker. The bulge was much larger through his boxers with the tight jean out of the way. Testing, Benny felt him through the thin material. As expected, Aleks’ eyes snapped down to his as he panted harder. Neither said a word as Benny put his mouth on the outside of the precum stained boxers. Benny searches Aleks’ face for cues.

Aleks member twitches in his hand. Benny takes a deep breath and pulls down the front of his boxers.

To Aleks horror, his erection springs out to hit Benny in the side of the face.

“Sorry!” Alek apologizes.

“Haha! It’s fine” Benny laughs. He turns his eyes to look at the member beside him and feel it with his left hand. 

“Gh!” Alek twitches, trying to be quiet.

“Geez. It's the size of my damn face” Benny puts his face next to it for size comparison while stroking it with a hand.

“It’s the Armenian family” Alek pants and nearly moans. His hands were to the sides of his face in embarrassment.

“It’s in your genes…jeans…” Benny smiles.

“How are you cracking one right now?” Alek whines. Benny turns his face to the side and licks up the shaft. “Ho-Holy shit” He pants. Once Benny gets to the tip, he kisses it. Aleks hands were nearly covering his whole face, save for some space to see Benny before him.

Benny then slowly begins putting the length into his mouth, then out again. Each time going deeper and deeper into his throat. Using his free hands to get at what his mouth couldn’t. Alek felt like collapsing.

Without Alek noticing, Benny had snuck one of his hands past and behind Aleks’ erection.

“Woah! Wait-” Alek notices and begins to say, but Benny had begun fingering Alek. Alek bends forward, confused and strangely aroused by the new feeling.

“You're tight” Benny says incoherently.

“Benny… I'm cumming” Alek moans. Benny stops altogether and pulls away from him. Alek makes a noise of disappointment, shaking above him. Benny smiles sympathetically, with a slight tinge of sadism in his eyes.

“I’ll give you something better. But only if you show me your face” Benny says. Slowly, Alek lowers his hands away from his face, trying his best to look away from the sight below him. Benny shuddered. Aleks’ face moved erotically under the starry sky.

“Is this good enough?” Alek asks. Benny grabs alek under the waist to hoist him up over his shoulder. “Hey!” He shouts as Benny opens the back door. Benny wanted to see more, and only for him. He laid Alek inside across the back seats and closed the door behind himself.

Benny kissed all over Aleks’ upper body, all while trying to pull off the rest of Aleks clothes. Alek ran his hands through Bennys ginger locks admiringly. His heart beat wildly out of his chest.

Once he was completely naked, Benny lowered his head to Aleks left inner thigh.

“I can’t wait to destroy you” Whispers benny, kissing the inner thigh. Destroy? What did he think he was going to do?! Alek pulled his hands back up to his face. Benny stops, reaching up to Aleks arm. “You can’t do that, remember?” He says. Alek lets his hands fall away.

Benny slides up so they met eye to eye while he inserted a finger once more.

“Hn!” Alek moans as the finger worms around inside. Alek wanted so badly to look away from the green eyes filled with lust and curiosity. Benny inserts another finger, collectively making Aleks mouth drop. Benny uses his other hand to feel through Aleks hair, tugging every so often. Each time he did, Alek clenched so hard around his fingers he was sure he was going to lose blood flow.

“I'm going to put mine in” Benny warns. He pulls out his own rock-hard member and positions it before Alek. Whose eyes widened so much they almost popped out.

“That’s-!” Alek looks down in fright, only for his head to be shot back in pain.

“S-Shit” Benny moans, falling over Alek. “It’s taking all of me not to just plow you” He says. So considerate for a man who just did it without proper warning. 

Each waited a few moments of Benny just waiting inside, and Alek trying to get accustomed to it.

“Do I…” Alek whispers, “feel good inside?”

A fast shock of intense heat spread through Bennys’ body at his sweetened words. He pulled out slowly, causing Alek to sigh and grit his teeth.

“So good” Benny reached up his trembling hands to snake through Aleks’ hair. He pushes back in with a shaking pace, mere seconds from cumming. And the pleasure and pain on Aleks’ face wasn't helping him keep control at all. “Turn around,” He tells Alek, who looks at him through a blurry haze of sensation. He obeys slowly. Flipping around with Bennys’ member still deep inside. Alek couldn't believe he was doing this. But he kept going because it felt so good and he couldn't explain it. Like electricity illuminated his entire body with every move and sound they made.

Benny grabbed Aleks’ hair with both of his hands and used it to steady himself as he thrusted in and out of Alek.

“Ha! Hna!” Alek moaned. He vaguely remembered that they were in a public place and that he should probably be quieter. But not with someone hitting all of your good spots inside and out. “Benny! It's so hot, Benny!!” He cried out. He felt like he was boiling.

“Yeah. Keep making those sexy noises for me” Benny grunted. Alek could barely hear him over the sound of his own voice and his pounding heartbeat.

“You’re gonna make me cum!” Alek said into the car seat. Benny pulls harder on his hair, pulling his head up to hear him better. “You're making me cum, Benny! Your cock is making me cum!” Alek screamed as he shot his cum all over the back seat. Clenching around Benny, he decided to release himself.

“Hgh-” He grunted, filling Aleks’ insides. Alek reacted by squirming all over his erection.

“It’s so hot...so hot,” Alek says before falling asleep. Benny wondered how that boy could fall asleep so fast. He assured himself by thinking that he wore him down that much.

Benny drove Alek back to his house, where he washed him and put him to bed. It was going to be an awkward morning.


End file.
